Pizza Party at Dante's
by LastOrder
Summary: A quick humorous oneshot about Dante and the devil hunting gang hanging out together with a lot of pizza.


**Disclaimer-I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the Devil May Cry characters. Devil May Cry and all of the Devil May Cry characters rightfully belongs to Capcom. No copyright infringement intended at all. I own nothing.**

**Hello everyone. This is my first Devil May Cry story. I hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to leave a review/comment to let me know what you all think about it. The story involves all of the main characters from the games. Dante, Vergil, Nero, Lady, Trish, and Lucia, they're all in here:) Well with Vergil, he's in here but he's pretty much a ghost though. I know that there's a pretty good amount of theories and such about Vergil and Nero. I heard a lot of people say that they think that Nero is Vergil's son. I've also heard that Nero was a normal human at one time, but he got possessed by Vergil. You know, Vergil doesn't control him or anything, but his spirit went into Nero sometime after DMC1 and before DMC4 and that's how Nero got his powers and inherited Sparda's power. I read that theory at Capcom Europe, you know the website. I'm not saying that's the right theory, but to me, I think that it makes the most sense. Personally, I wish that Capcom would make another game that continued the storyline and explain how Nero got his powers. Anyways, the theory with Nero being possessed by Vergil, I'm gonna go with that one in this story. There is just a little bit of cussing in this but not very much. I just thought I'd say that to let you all know. Please enjoy the story.**

**Pizza Party at Dante's**

A young man wearing a long dark blue trench coat lets out a sigh as he suddenly stops walking to gaze up at the small brick building in front of him. He soon finds himself looking up at the large sign that reads 'Devil May Cry' as the gentle night time breeze glides through his hair that's white as snow. On the sign, the name of the infamous devil hunting business are outlined with bright red lights. The red lights reminds the young man of a demon's glowing red eyes. His ocean blue eyes wonder down towards the double door entrance to the building before him as he says, "Let me guess, this is the place right?"

Nero's demonic right arm, the Devil Bringer, begins to brightly glow in response as he suddenly hears a deep echoing demonic sounding voice inside his mind answer, "Yes, that is correct."

The young devil hunter turns his head some and slightly narrows his eyes before asking his half-human and half-demon spirit companion, "You gave me directions the entire way here. How in the hell did you know where this place is?"

The voice lets out a hardy chuckle before answering, "Lets just say that I temporarily moved in next door a little over twenty years ago."

Nero can't help but raise an eyebrow after hearing his companion's statement. The young devil hunter doesn't realize it, but his spirit companion is referring to what happened a little over twenty years ago. The incident when Vergil and Arkham raised the massive tower, Tem-in-egru from deep underground. To Dante's disliking, his older twin brother raised the tower pretty much right next to his devil hunting shop.

"Okay, I'm not even gonna ask." Nero takes a couple of steps towards the Devil May Cry shop before he suddenly comes to a stop. "Are you sure that this is the right place?"

"Of course," the voice says in a slightly annoyed tone.

Nero walks up to the door and raises his left hand, preparing to knock on the wooden door. He sighs when he hears the demonic voice inside his mind ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna knock on the door," he plainly answers.

After he hears Nero's simple explanation, the voice nearly growls, "Just go in!"

Nero lowers his hand as he tells him, "Hey, I don't want to just barge in on him. What if he's busy or something?"

The young devil hunter shakes his head when he hears the loud voice inside his mind burst out in laughter. After his spirit companion calms down after a few seconds, the voice echoes in his mind, "All he does is eat pizza, strawberry sundaes, and drink beer. Whenever he's not slaying demons, that's all he does. He's not busy."

"Hey, do you have to talk so loud?" Nero questions. His voice sounded much louder than what he had intended. After his question, he turns his head when he hears footsteps behind him. At first, he thought that it might've been a demon trying to sneak up on him. However, it's only a young man and woman walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand. As they walk by, they can't help but give the young white haired boy a strange look because they heard him talking to...well no one so it seems.  
After he sees the young couple starring at him as they walk by, Nero wants to reply with a cocky and smart-alec remark like, 'What the hell are you looking at?' However, he surprisingly decides to not say anything. He just turns around and prepares to knock on the door again. He's a little surprised when the door suddenly opens, revealing an older man who resembles him who's wearing a long red trench coat.

The older man gives him a big smile before he greets, "Hey kid! I knew I heard someone out here."

"Hey, Dante. I got your call."

Dante invites his newest ally inside and closes the door behind him as he sighs before he answers, "Actually Trish called ya. This whole pizza party thing was hers and Lady's idea. Personally, I prefer to have all the pizza to myself." As soon as Nero walks in, he sees three women already eating some pizza and talking to one another. One woman has long blonde hair, he recognizes her. The second woman has short black hair and the third has long red hair. He doesn't recognize those other two women. "Oh, and if you need to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back," Dante tells him as he walks past him.

"Why do you tell everyone that who comes over?" Trish asks as she reaches into the pizza box to grab another piece of pizza.

Dante just carelessly grins at her as he answers, "In case nature calls. The way I figure it, if I tell them before hand then they won't have to bother me later if they have to go to the bathroom."

Nero glances over at the woman with the short black hair when he hears her suddenly ask him, "What's that?"

At first, Nero doesn't know what she's talking about until he notices that she's glaring down at his demonic right arm. The young man prepares to answer her, however, he doesn't get a chance to when Dante blurts out in a slightly frustrated tone, "His arm!"

Lady looks over at Dante as she replies, "I can see that, smart ass! I mean why does it look like that?"

Suddenly without anyone expecting it, blue mist starts coming out of Nero just before a blue demonic looking spirit manifests behind him. Dante immediately recognizes the spirit as he calls out with a slight chuckle, "Hey, Vergil." He crosses his arms before saying, "It's about time that you come on out."

The spirit of Vergil glares at his younger twin with glowing blue eyes as he shouts in a deep echoing voice, "Dante!"

Dante gives his older twin brother a small smile as he replies, "You're not here to try and kill me to try and get more power again, are you? Because if you are..." He looks at his most valuable and trusted sword, Rebellion, leaning up against a nearby wall.

"You killed me," Vergil's spirit interrupts in a low tone as he furrows his eyes.

Dante just looks at him before he counters, "Yeah well, you killed me first."

Lucia lets out a slightly frustrated sigh because her and everyone else has an idea where this is going. "We were all invited here for pizza! Not to fight each other!"

Dante smiles at the red haired devil hunter before he says, "Yeah, the babe's right. I don't care who temporarily killed who." He looks at Vergil as he continues, "It's not like we stay dead anyways." The master devil hunter grabs a piece of pizza and adds, "Right now, all I want to do is eat some pizza." Once the group returns to eating some pizza and talking, Dante notices Nero, along with Vergil's spirit, walk past a vacuum cleaner. A smirk finds its way on Dante's face as he says, "Oh, and don't get too close to that vacuum cleaner." He looks up at Vergil as he continues, "I'd hate for you to get sucked up in that thing and I'd hate it even more if that happens and you'd possess that vacuum. That would make it worse for me whenever I actually do decide to clean."

Nero grabs a piece of pizza while Vergil gives Dante an annoyed glare in response to his statement. Dante, however, just looks at him with a smirk before he takes a bite of his piece of pizza.

**I hope that you all enjoyed this one. It is a parody/comedy story so I guess that I'm hoping that the characters didn't sound out of character or anything. I know it's short, but I think that it turned out pretty good. Please feel free to leave a review/comment to let me know what you all think. All reviews are welcome, positive, negative, and tips, I always appreciate all reviews. I know that there's several different theories about Nero's powers and origins and they're all good theories, but I could only pick one for this story though. But anyways, I really hope that you all enjoyed this one and thank you so much for taking the time to read it.**


End file.
